


Christmas Cheer

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Gene being supportive in his own way





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Christmas Cheer_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** Gene being supportive in his own way._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Wish._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Not so long ago if you’d asked Sam to make a wish he’d have wished to go home. Now though he’s happy here. At first he was a little lost, without focus. He impressed Gene by throwing himself into work and put a large dent in their open cases.

People are making plans, buying presents and he tries to be positive. As he decorates his tree the tears start to fall. He really misses his mum. 

“Come on now, Sammy, your tree’s not that bad.” Gene hugs him. He’s not exactly romantic but Gene always knows just what to say.


End file.
